


Shower

by Cinnamaldeide



Series: DogDaysAreOver [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Not Beta Read, Post-Season/Series 03, shower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:28:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9648053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamaldeide/pseuds/Cinnamaldeide
Summary: Will may have every intention to keep looking at himself in the mirror, immovable.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Supposed sequel of [Shake it off](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9278411)

 

Blood is particularly reluctant to leave the human body; it plasters on skin, hair, clothes, as fast as it can, as close as possible to the veins where it has been running not a minute before, eventually coagulating on each surface it reaches in its hurried race against time.

The drops describe a ticklish path on his flanks, Will has to suffer the sticky, familiar sensation of cooling body fluids until he reaches the bathroom and undresses; eyeing fleetingly Hannibal, comfortable in his probably slightly damp three piece suit, he supposes the murder trash bag has its benefits.

The first groan of satisfaction remains trapped in his throat once his arms are released from the tight grip at his wrists; his flannel shirt tangles with his matted hair, his cold feet on the ceramic tiles drip in a pinkish puddle. Hannibal glances at its widening surface, refrains from commenting.

Will reflects on the mirror his unshaved face, letting the warm steam fog the edges of Hannibal, turning on the heater behind his back; hot water runs freely from the showerhead, as he strips naked without acknowledging Will’s insistent stare throw the cloudy glass.

“I intended to take a shower,” he voices, admitting Hannibal has reasons to suppose Will may have every intention to keep looking at himself in the mirror, immovable. Goose bumps haven’t decreased on his skin.

His deadpan answer doesn’t make him wait, “Can I partake?”

Will snorts; “Fine, but move your ass, I’m cold.”

Keeping still under the gush of water, Will expects the familiar splattering of feet, the sound of the plastic door closing, unconsciously waiting for Hannibal to reach the soap and lather his limbs, to run his neat hands throw his hair and rub attentively his scalp.

He finds instead bending over and plastering his face on the white tiles under the metallic support; Hannibal holds the showerhead in hand and keeps him in position while a sudden, unspeakably anxiety overwhelms him.

Warm water slowly bathes his lower back, descending on his red stained legs, while another hand strokes the blood from his skin and relaxes the tensed muscles alongside his careful passage. The bottle of soap remains in front of his face until Will adverts his eyes on the slippery floor; Hannibal still wears shoes, while rinsing him clean.

He still wears trousers and shirt, sleeves rolled up; pleased with his work, he murmurs “Good boy” in the shower. Will licks his own lips, throat suddenly dry, as Hannibal turns off the water and proceeds wiping him with a towel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is to show how much I appreciated all the kudos and bookmarks on Shake it off, not to mention the lovely user on tumblr; I'm sorry I present you something unbeta'd, but I couldn't resist and post it exactly a month after its precursor ;)  
> [Come](http://cinnamaldeide.tumblr.com/) and tell me if you like my mess.


End file.
